


May you never want to go back.

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I tell you how I hate magic?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	May you never want to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt bodyswap/bodyshare, transformation, injury, wild card: fork in the road AU, worst case scenario and second person narration on my fanbingo card. It goes AU after the infamous Capwolf issue

They locked you up, per the procedure. It's too dangerous if you were free on this coming night. You knew it better than anyone. Despite this, You strolled in the room, wishing there was a computer and tried not to think about what's coming.

 _I hate magic._ It was a wizard. You're about to overcome him but he cursed you with very last breath before he fell unconscious. When you woke up again, everything was wrong. You were no loger in your armour . Your balance was off. Then you saw your face looking back at you, with unfamiliarly naked concern and worry. Your held your arm out and your body leaned into you. Then you saw your mouth moving, your voice speaking to the communicator: "We had a problem."

The wizard swapped both of your bodies by magic.

Both of you returned to the Avengers' mansion with other Avengers. You touched the face you currently wore. The features were unfamiliar yet familiar to your touch. You knew because you were used to touching it at night, slowly, to map the landscape of the body you were priviledged to touch. You saw Cap's expression on your face and it felt really wrong. Wanda threw her power on both of you until she said she was tired and needed to rest. Steve called Dr. Strange then but he was unavailable, probably fighting some demons in another dimension. He cursed in your voice, "Damn, it had to be tonight."

Both you and him remembered that tonight was the full Moon and what it implied. Your heart sunk, but you tried to comfort Steve, "If you could get through this..."

"It is painful . I don't want you to get through this."

 _If even Steve said it was painful, .._ " I said I wanted to understand you more, now the chance." You tried to joke, but from your face -or Steve's face now? it's so confusing- you did not succeed.

You cursed Dr. Nightshade again. One year ago she changed Steve to a werewolf that transformed every full Moon. Both Hank were working on a cure, but there was no result yet. Steve suggested exile or lifelong imprisonment himself, but you rejected, loudly. You would not let Steve have this fate.

And now this was your turn. "Did I tell you how I hate magic?"

The tickling sense of the time about to come brought you back to the present. You felt your spine broken part by part, the pain made you scream and scream until you lost noise, until you lost consciousness. The next time you woke up your hands were full of blood.

Steve entered the room and brought bandage. He carefully fixed up your wound. It would seem like the usual if your body were not swapped back.

You wanted to say something but Steve stopped you in the middle. He held you gently and said, "I am sorry."

"Don't ." You said, holding him back. "We are in it together, as always."


End file.
